warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Opticor
de energía luminosa.}} El Opticor es un cañón laser Corpus introducido en la Actualización 15. Puedes soltar el gatillo mientras estas cargando para disparar antes de tiempo. Sin embargo, al cargar completamente, el arma disparará inmediatamente. El proyectil crea una explosión radial de daño centrado en el sitio de impacto, dejando una ola de daños por donde pasó el láser. Características Esta arma inflige principalmente daño de . Ventajas: *Un altísimo daño base. **Inflige un alto daño de ; efectivo contra enemigos con armaduras. *Rango de láser infinito. *Munición extremadamente eficiente; usa munición de rifle. *La ola que deja el láser después de disparar golpea a los enemigos que están suficientemente cerca. *No daña al jugador. *No necesita estar completamente cargada para disparar. *Precisión exacta. *No se ve afectada por la desventaja del mod Calibre pesado (menos precisión). *Puede usar el exclusivo mod Tormenta de fuego. Desventajas: *Lento tiempo de recarga. *Cargar y soltar el gatillo repetidamente o demasiado temprano puede causar que el Opticor se atasque. *La ola que deja el láser después de disparar se va disminuyendo. *No se puede mantener el arma en un estado de recarga, ya que puede lugar a un disparo prematuro. Notas *Desde la Actualización 15 hasta la 15.0.3, el Opticor era silencioso. La Actualización 15.0.4 cambió esto. Historial de actualizaciones *El rango de maestría aumentó de 6 a 14 *El Opticor ahora se beneficia de loss mods de probabilidad crítica/ multiplicador de probabilidad crítica. *Opticor beam now has a radius (thicker more cylinder shaped beam) that will allow you to hit more enemies with a single beam. *Increased the Opticor AoE damage radius from 3 meters to 5 meters. *Critical Chance and Critical Damage Multiplier now apply to the AoE. *Reduced Ammo capacity to 200. *Fixed being unable to destroy Nullifier bubbles with the Opticor. *Fixed being unable to kill enemies inside a Nullifier bubble or Eximus Snow Globe with the Opticor. This also fixes being unable to hit Lephantis or Sargas Ruk at times. *Reduced Opticor charge time from 2.5 to 2 seconds. *Temporarily removed Opticor beam thickness until it can be tested more thoroughly. *Fixed not being able to hit Nullifier bubbles and other targets with melee weapons and the Opticor. *Fixed the Opticor not having it’s 1m Punch Through. *Fixed Opticor not being able to damage enemies outside of a Frost’s Snow Globe when fired from inside the Snow Globe. *The Shock-Camo Opticor Skin is available for purchase in your Arsenal and we swear it's not a Braton model! *Fixed Opticor headshots not actually counting as headshots. *Fixed Opticor creating 2x explosions on hit. *Added 1m innate Punch Through *Increased Status Chance from 15% to 20% *Increased Critical hit Chance from 15% to 20% *Increased Critical hit multiplier from 2 to 2.5x *Enemies killed now disintegrate *Increased collision thickness of beam *Fixed an issue where the Opticor would explode on Volt's Electric Shield instead of simply passing through and amplifying the damage. *Fixed the Opticor and Ferrox not dealing any damage if it was fired inside Limbo's Stasis *Fixed a visual bug for Clients where the charged shots of the Opticor would appear to fire twice. *Impair on hit status removed from Opticor in Conclave. *Increased the Aim Zoom of the Opticor in Variant. *Introducing VARIANTS! The first is available in Annihilation. Equipped with only a modified Opticor, face your fellow Tenno in a lethal one hit to kill battle! Mobility normalized, Warframe passives, Mods and abilities disabled. *Reduced the damage of Opticor in Conclave. *Fixed a rare case where a player could fire a weapon (Opticor) and get disarmed as they are firing which results in the owner of the weapon to be nulled out. *The Deft Tempo Mod can no longer be used with the Opticor. *Fixed Opticor displaying incorrect noise levels in the Arsenal. *Opticor damage has been adjusted to one hit kill against the highest base EHP without +EHP mods in Conclave. *Received Day of the Dead skin. *Fixed Opticor beams not showing the proper energy color. *Opticor now available for use in Conclave. *Fixed fire rate Mods not allowing charge weapons like the Ogris or Opticor to fire. *Fixed charged beams from the Opticor not aiming properly when fired by Mirage’s clones. *Fixed Spectres being unable to use the Opticor correctly. *Fixed issues with Crewman in Bastille not being affected by headshots with the Opticor. *Fixed an issue with the Opticor not having a listed Trigger type. *Increased the intensity of the Opticor explosion visual effects. *Tweaked the partially charged Opticor shot sound effects. *Fixed the charge damage multiplier not working correctly for the Opticor. *Fixed Opticor's Color customization corrupting memory and causing crashes (and other similar cases). *Fixed an issue with the Opticor’s sound being heard by entire squad as if they were using it. *Introducido. }} en:Opticor Categoría:Actualización 15 Categoría:Gatillo Mantenido